Undead
by sylarbadass
Summary: The undead seek the souls of the human world... and there are only a few that can stop them.


**I HAD THIS IN MY HEAD AND IT NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN DOWN. I KNOW I HAVE ALOT OF OTHER STORIES TO FINISH UP AND I AM TRYING TO BUT STUDING FOR THE ACT's IS TAKING ALOT OF TIME RIGHT NOW. WILL TRY AND UPDATED AS MANY AS I CAN. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO IS STAYING WITH ALL THIS STORIES THAT I PUT OUT THERE... SO HERE IS ANOTHER ONE, IF YA LIKE IT I WILL ADD MORE TO IT WHEN I GET THE CHANCE... THERE SHOULDNT BE THAT MANY MISTAKES BUT THEN AGAIN I COULD BE WRONG. IF YOU SEE ANY PLEASE CALL ME OUT ON IT AND I WILL FIX THEM WHEN I CAN. NOW PLEASE ENJOY.**

**(Undead)**

The skies where cold and dark as ever as a wind blew through the cemetery as two casket were lowed into the ground, the cries and whimper of their loved one filled the air. However, unknowns to the people in the shadows of this travesty their stood two souls watching… "You know I never thought I would have been missed this much huh…" one of those souls spoke out.

"You're a dumb ass and when we get back to your bodies I am going to kill you for real this time." Logan turned around and smiled as wide as he could at Kendall.

"Promise…?"

"You have so many problems." Kendall said back at Logan who was still grinning at him. Logan walked over towards Kendall, threw his arms around his neck, and looked deep into his green eyes.

"I know but you love all my problems." Said Logan as he closed the gap between them with his lips, Kendall smiled into the kiss and then pulled Logan closer to his chest and ran his hands up and down Logan's back. Pulling away Logan and Kendall smiled to one another and then turned back around when they heard the sounds of footsteps.

"How could this have happened? They were always so careful this doesn't seem real." Kelly said as she and Gustavo started walking towards the shadows. Kelly face stained with her tears. They watched as Gustavo pulled Kelly into a hug. Kelly snuggled into Gustavo embrace and then they pulled away.

"I won't let this go; the person responsible for this will pay. Those two will have justice… I won't let the person who murder them go free." Kendall stood there and listen to them talk and then turned back to Logan who had started to run the other way.

"Logan Mitchell don't you run from me!" Kendall shouted out as he took off towards his boyfriend who seems to have grained super running abilities all of a sudden. Kendall ran a few feet before he pulled Logan shirt and pushed him to the ground, flipping him over so he was lying on his back. Kendall jumped on top of Logan and straddled his hips. "Murdered?" Logan winked at Kendall.

"I had to make it look real? Babe a car accident wouldn't have worked. I mean I am a great driver and you really don't drive so I thought why not murder… it's seemed like a good idea at the time. Oh and I love you…" Kendall shook his head and shoved Logan shoulder into the ground.

"You're an insane psychotic psycho! There were thousands of ways to kill us! But you chose to have us murdered! Logan! What the hell is wrong with you?! Wait don't answer that question I know what's wrong with you." Kendall pushed Logan one more time and then got up and started to walk away but his curiosity got the better of him. He turned around and watched Logan come to his feet and dust himself off. Logan looked up and knew that look on Kendall face.

"You wanna know don't you?" Logan said taking his lovers hand and entwined their fingers together.

"God help me but I do…" Kendall said. He knew this was coming the day he found out about Logan and why is father was never around and why Logan always disappeared during the night for hours.

(72hr hours ago)

Logan's POV

Well I knew this was coming, the zombie attacks were getting worse. The news had become of where of the attacks and was now getting wind of the unexplained murders going around town and the dead bodies turning up everywhere. I was doing my best at trying to keep this under wraps but having my body beating and banged up every night was taking its toll on me. Letting your physical self-get its ass kicked all around wasn't something you should do all the time. My body needed rest but with all the attacks, there wasn't any time for that. You see the world thinks zombies are people that were infected with a deadly virus but they would be wrong. A true zombie is the souls of those who have passed and infected with the essence of a demon. Demon as some little sneaky sons of bitches, they have found a way to entered the human world without possessing a human. They possess the dead ones and take their human form to walk among the living, aka zombies. And well I am one of many people that was blessed with the sight of seeing them the same as my father. Some people will become later cursed with the sight later in life after a traumatized event happens to them. I walked out of the shower, threw myself onto my bed, and groaned out as the pain hit me. I was thrown into a tree and then stabbed by a branch that was sticking out "Ugh… I hate this job."

"Well baby I told you to wait for me. I would have helped you but you had to go all Rambo on me and try and take on five zombies at a time." I rolled over, sat up, and watched Kendall walk into the bedroom. He had black circles under his eyes and I could see his face flinch in pain as he walked ever so slowly towards me. I moved over little so that I was sitting up against the wall and patted the spot on side of me. Kendall gave me a weak smile and soon kneeled down and moved himself to my side.

"Babe I know but I couldn't let them get away and you were already hurt my love." I said running my hands in his hands has he hugged my side. I winched in pain causing Kendall to sit up and give me that damn look of his.

"Logie…" Kendall moved my shirt up and looked down at the wound I had. I patched it up the best I could but you could still see the swelling. Kendall ran his fingers over the switches as I let a sharp breath come out. Kendall lifted his fingers away. "Baby this is getting out of hand. I have never seen it this bad before." Kendall told me before he placed my shirt down, took me into his arms, and placed a kiss to my forehead. He pulled away and I saw the worry in his eyes.

"Ken I know but you know we and a few others are the only ones in this fright right now. We have lost too many to stop and I think I know why it's getting this bad…" I hoped I would never have to tell him this. My family and many other in this battled prayed that is would never come to this but from the look of things it might be coming true. I shifted towards Kendall and moved my legs so they were seated on each side of him. I took his hands in mine, looked up, and smiled. "Kenny I think it might be the gathering…" I felt Kendall's hand squeezed mine. We looked into each other eyes.

"I know. I have been sensing it for a while now. Logan you know we can't…" I stopped Kendall with a kiss before he could finish his statement. I felt Kendall kiss me back with such force and slowly pushed me on my back. We pulled away and we gave each other a small smile. "Ok I get it babe…" I smiled up at Kendall, wrapped my arms around his neck, and brought our lips back together but as we did, we both groaned out in pain. "Well, I guess sex is out of the question tonight?"

"Is that all you ever thing about? I mean I know I am damn good looking and have a great ass but babe there are other thing…." I pulled Kendall back down to me and kissed him to shut him up.

"Shut up…"

(Kendall POV)

I knew it was morning from the sun coming into the bedroom and it wasn't a welcome sight this morning. My body was now feeling all the pain from last night fight. I tried to move but couldn't, I felt a weight on me and looked down to see Logan drooling on my arm and smiling in his sleep. I was worried about him last night. I have never seen that many undead in my life and Logan… He was. I shook my head from those thoughts I couldn't look back on it. He was here in my arms alive. I smiled and brushed a piece a hair from his forehead, leaned down and kissed him. However, I don't think I should have done that, a sharp pain hit my back and I moaned out. I pushed myself back against the wall, and took a few deep breaths. This was getting out of hand. I mean if Logan is right and I do believe he is its only going to get worse from here on end. You see I wasn't born with the sight like Logan and his father was. I grained it later in life after my father's death. When I was a child, I always felt as if I could sense something else out there. I was and still I am an emotional person and when my father passed away, I figured out why I could feel things most people could not. According to Logan and Jett, yes Jett I have the (Hollow) it's a blessing and a curse to have. I can see things to come and sense the evil in this world. "Ouch…" I said to myself as Logan moved out of my arms and hugged his pillow. I shook my head and brushed the side of his face with the back of my hand before I slowly rose from the bed. "Oh pain killers here I come." I sat up, stretched my body, and heard every bone in my body crack.

(PAGE BREAK)

I was in the kitchen digging from something when I heard someone walk up behind me. I stopped and waited not knowing who or what it could have been. But then I sensed her essences and knew.

"Morning honey" Mom said as she walked over to me and placed a gentle kiss to my head. I smiled and turned toward her. "Oh my sweetie… What happened you look terrible?" I took a minute to mentality slap myself.

"Logan was having a nightmare last night and somewhat hit me in the face." I told her hoping she would buy it. I was running out of excuses for all the bruises on Logan and myself. Mom looked up at me for a few second before smiling.

"Honey just put some ice on it before the swelling gets too bad." She told me. "Would you like something for breakfast?" Before I could say anything, my stomach spoke for me. "I take that as a yes?" I smiled and shook my head. I leaned in and gave her a kiss before walking slowly over to the couch. I made it there, sat down, and held in a groan as I did. My muscles were sore from my neck to my legs and less not forget about the broken ribs from a week ago so yay I am messed up. "Kendall do you want any eggs?"

Mom yelled from the kitchen. I shook my head yes and went back to TV when I got a text message. I groaned and leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed my phone and unlocked the screen and opened the text.

**"_How's boy toy since he got his ass handed to him last night?"_**

**"_He is fine, sleeping as we speak…"_**

**"_Good, Kendork Macy, Ricky and I are going on a hunt tonight but you and boy toy are staying behind. Take care of the little psycho we need him and you fully rested."_** I rolled my eyes and thanked God for this. Logan and I didn't need to go out. Our bodies needed as must rest as it can get. I looked down as Jett send me another text. **_"Oh and tell boy toy thanks for the pointers… He knows why oh and I am still better looking than you… as always."_**

**"**_**Good bye Jett and make sure Macy is around you to save your ass… Because we all know, you can't fight for shit. Xoxo**"_

**"_Straight on my ass blondie xoxoxo!"_**

I laughed to myself, threw my phone down, leaned back on the couch, took a whiff of the air, and got hungrier than what I already was.

(Logan POV)

"Ugh…" I moaned out, opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I tried to roll over onto my side and when I did, I felt pain and then something pop. "Oh shit…" I sat up and held my side as this horrendous pain that shot though me. I moved my hand to be where my switches were and felt the inside of my side. "Fuck…" I lifted my hand up and seen blood all over my hand and down my side and on the sheets. I knew I needed help. I grabbed my pillow, placed it around my wound, grabbed ahold of the bedside table, and pulled myself up. Once I was up and standing I felt light headed. I held onto the table to steady myself before I moved to the bathroom. However, felt myself falling. I couldn't stop it either. I grabbed the pillow, pushed it tighter to my side, and hit the ground. "Ahh, Kenny!" I yelled out. I knew there wasn't much I could do. I laid there in pain until I heard more than one set of footsteps. I opened my eyes and seen Kendall and Mama Knight running towards me.

"Logan… Oh shit" Kendall ran to me and grabbed my hand.

"I don't think I did such a great job this time." I said as my head started to feel lightheaded again. I watched as Kendall removed the pillow.

"Oh God Logan… We need to get you to David right now." That was the last thing I really remember from this morning. All I could remember was the pain I was in and the feeling of being stabbed multiple times.

(Page Break)

I don't know how long I was out but when I did wake up I could hear voices around me. "What the fuck do you want me to do David? He won't stop and you know it." I heard Kendall yelling.

"Kendall he almost died this time! How many more times he is going to get bit and beating before his body shuts down on him. Kendall I know the reason why he won't stop but he is going to kill himself before he does any good." I opened my eyes some more and saw Kendall and David standing about three feet from me. Shifting a little bit I saw Kendall face, he had been crying. I knew what they were talking about. I had become reckless these last few months but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't care if I got hurt or even worse but seeing Kendall's face I knew I needed to stop before it was too late. I moved to sit up but got caught in some wires and knocked I am guessing the IV bag down. I watched as David and Kendall's heads shot towards me.

"Well, look who is finally awake." Kendall said as he smiled and walked over towards me. I smiled back but a sad one and Kendall must have seen because he came and wrapped me in his arms.

"Kenny I am sorry… I should have been more careful. Kendall I…"

"Stop Logan, I know and I should have stopped you as well. But listen you're alright and that's all that matters so no more worries" I smiled into Kendall neck and pulled away.

"So how much blood did I lose this time?"

"A lot, I feel like a damn zombie now. You know I think you have more of my fluids in you than Kendall's." Kendall and I both looked and seen Jett walking in with Macy. He had rag wrapped around his arm. "You know if you wanted me all you had to do was asked. I mean you aren't bad looking…"

"Watch it Jett…" Kendall said kissing my forehead before getting up to sit on the bed with me. I smiled. Kendall and Jett you think since we all fight zombies together things would have changed but nope same o same o.

(Kendall POV)

Well the blood lose had put Logan back to sleep which was good. That boy needed as much sleep as he could get these days. "Hey watch it Macy I am still in pain!" I yelled out had Macy gave me that look she always done. I was sitting on the table getting my bandages redone for my ribs.

"Oh come on you're just a big baby… It doesn't hurt that much." Macy said poking my ribs.

"Ouch… Macy!" I slapped her hand away from me. "So I heard that the pointers were good huh?" I asked Macy with a shit-eating grin on my face. She turned around, looked at me and shook her head.

"You three are so nasty you know that… But God yes! Logan has some very well hidden talents…" All I could do was give Macy a smile because God Logan was talented in some many ways. I sat there a little bit longer and watched Macy do what she had to do.

"Macy has David said anything about…" I was cut off when she jabbed me with a needle. "Macy! What fuck was that for. I haven't been bitten in over a month"

"Sorry Kenny but you haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what? Macy please don't tell me what I think you're going to say?" I prayed that this wasn't what I think it was if so that meant the Gathering was true. Macy looked down at the ground and then back to me and I know at that very moment it was. "It's true isn't it? The gathering has started?"

"Yea… Great timing to don't ya think?" Macy said with a sarcastic voice. I shook my head and hopped down off the table.

"Well, Logan going to have a field day with this one. That boy is crazy and now that the gathering as started we will never get him to rest." It was true Logan is one of the best zombie fighter we have but since the death of his father a year ago Logan has wanted revenge which as caused him to become reckless. Last night I thought I was going to lose him. If it wasn't for Jett I think I would have.

"Ken you needed to take Logan home… We will take care of everything tonight. But be on alert with the gathering coming we are all targets right now." I smiled and hugged Macy, as I wrapped my arms around her I was hit with an image that shocked me to hell. I froze and backed away with a blank look on my face. I looked Macy up and down and then stopped on her mid-section. "Kendall what did you see?" I didn't answer her I kept staring at her. "Kendall!"

"Uh-mmmm…." I didn't know what to say to her, should I tell her what I saw or…

"Kendall you tell me right now what you saw or I will take this…"

"Macy you're pregnant." I said and flinched because I thought she was going to hit me but it never came. I opened my eyes and seen Macy just standing there. "Mac…"

"I am going to kill that fucking dick he lied to me!" Macy said yelling as she pushed me out of her way and slammed the door open. "Jett Stetson you're a dead man!"

"Oh shit!" I ran out the door to save Jett from something that was far worse than any zombie or demon.

(Page Break)

The night was a cold and dark one. An err mist had formed over the grounds of Los Angles as the echo of voices drifted though the darkness, some voice happy and content and other the sounds of horror and sadness, with groans of the undead. Under the streetlights of the night three lost soul walk into the night has the alcohol impairers their judgment and hinders their bodies to move in a way that would save him from what is to come. As they play and laugh among them self in the darkness of that mist comes the undead seeking what is to become their meal.

"Hey did you hear that?" One unspoken soul calls out to the others. Turning their heads, they all look around and see nothing but the darkness of the night. As the wind blows a smell of rot emerged around them stopping them where they stand. Looking around more shadows start to emerge around them. As the smell gets stronger and the grunts of the undead getting louder, those three souls are frozen in their place.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Another soul calls out as the undead get closer to them. As the moon light shines down on them, the faces of those people are seen as horror races though those souls. With the fear running through them it is too late has the undead reach them and devour what once was. As screams fill the air the undead march on into the night.

"Ahhh! Damn Logan don't do that to people." I stood there laughing. I had finally woken up from my nap. Damn whatever Jett gave me knocked my ass out and talk about some wicked ass dreams.

"Sorry Carlos… What are you doing anyways?" I asked as I leaned over to see what he was cooking to me it looked like vomit and it didn't smell to good either.

"Well it was a mashed up corndog in tomato sauce." I scrunched up my nose and backed away.

"I don't even wanna know why…" I looked around and seen no one was home other than Carlos. "Hey where is everyone?"

"Oh, Kendall took everyone out to the movies tonight. I stayed behind to watch you. Kendall didn't want to leave you alone and I didn't want to see the movie they were going see." I shook my head and walked over to the couch. I was in somewhat pain but it wasn't as bad as this morning. Carlos soon joined me and looked dead at me with that look. (Oh Crap) "Hey Logs… What is with all the bruise on you and Kendall lately?" I closed my eyes, placed my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew this was coming eventually. I sighed and smiled the best I could at Carlos. I couldn't tell him the truth, he and so many others would get hurt if they knew what was really going on. I could feel Carlos eyes boring holes into my skin so I looked back at him and then got up and walked towards the window.

"Carlos… I…" I was cut off when I looked down and saw a few shadows and then the smell that came after. "This can't be? They never come out of the woods!" I said to myself as I took off towards the front door.

"Logan wait where are you going?! Logan!"

(Jetts POV)

My bodies felt like a truck had hit me repeatedly. Tonight was nothing like I had seen before. The zombies where everywhere, the more we killed the more showed up. I stopped at my door and cracked my neck a few times before opening my apartment door. I was tired and then on top of it Macy… Kendork had seen her and that kid inside her but it wasn't mine which lead to questions on everyone part. I was getting ready to shut the door when I heard someone yelling my name.

"Jett!" I quickly turned and seen boy toy running my way with blood on his shirt. I jumped to action as he ran my way. I could see his face pale I knew he had ripped his switches.

"Wow, Logan clam down…" I grabbed Logan before he fell to the ground. I picked him up and held him against the wall. "Dude what is going on?"

"Jett, the pool… Jett there is…" Right has Logan spoke those words screaming could be heard from outside and then the smell of the dead filled the air. I looked to Logan and didn't understand. How or why were they here? They never leave the darkness of the woods.

"You need to get inside and stay… Logan you're too weak to fight." I went to move Logan into my apartment when he pushed me to the side, stuck his hand in my jacket, and pulled out one of my guns and winked at me. That is never a good sign with him at all. Last time I got that wink Logan ended up using me as bait and I ended up with 2 broken ribs, a broken hand and a few broken things.

"Jett you can't take them alone and I am better shot then you are. Now help me and let's move out!" I stood there staring at Logan. I knew that even in his weak state there was no way of talking him out of this.

"Alright baby lets go!" I grabbed Logan and swung his arm around my shoulder, and pulled my other gun out.


End file.
